A Brother Saved, A Brother Lost
by messie2624
Summary: Daniel Novak finds someone he never expects to see again in a place he never expected.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural but I do own Daniel Novak **

Daniel Novak was having a bad day. The office was buzzing with stories to report, people to interview, and facts to check. Danny had to interview some guy who fell from the top of a ten-story building and lived, and no one knew his name. The hospital was only five miles away, so of course there had to be traffic. And to make matters worse, he had a family crisis on his hands. His brother Jimmy was missing for about two years now. His wife Amelia, had stopped looking after six months. But Danny could tell she had seen him sometime in the past year. She wore an expression of sadness and loss, not one of worry, every time he was mentioned. He asked her about it once. She had said he was "with the angels." What the hell was that supposed to mean? Did it mean he was dead? Did she see him die? However, Danny refused to believe his brother was dead. Jimmy was out there. He had to be. Danny finally reached the hospital parking lot. When he finally got inside, he saw two guys arguing with the secretary. Well, one looked like he's was going to pummel something and the other was trying to restrain him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you can't see the patient without an appointment," the secretary huffed.

"I don't care about your stupid appointment! My brother's been hurt, so why on my father's earth, can't I see him?!"

"Gabriel, please! Just calm down!" said one of the guys, trying to calm the other man, Gabriel.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?! Cas could be hurt! You saw him fall, Balthazar! These people don't know how to help him! No offense," Gabriel spared a quick glance a the secretary.

The secretary glared at him. "Sir, I assure you, he will perfectly fine and—"

"Lady, that's not good enough!"

"Excuse me, Miss," Danny interrupted before something regrettable was done. "I have an appointment."

The secretary turned to him, fake smile plastered on her face. "Who are you visiting today, sir?"

"Uhh, I didn't get a name. But he's the guy that fell from the building."

"And why should I believe you?" she glared.

"I work for the newspaper. I was sent in to interview him."

The secretary blinked, calming down a bit. "Oh, yes, of course. We did get a call from them. Room 401."

"Thank you, Miss." Danny started down to the room.

The secretary turned to the other two men, but they had vanished.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Daniel found the room and slowly opened the door. He was surprised at what he saw. The two men from the lobby were at the bedside of the patient, blocking him from view. They were talking to him and didn't seem to notice Danny.

"What happened, Cas?" said the man from downstairs, Gabriel.

"I was thrown out of Heaven rather harshly by Raphael. I assume you saw me fall, correct?" the patient said in a gravely voice, that sounded somewhat familiar to Danny.

"Yes, we did. We wanted to make sure you were fine. We know how much of a pain our dear brother can be," said Balthazar.

Gabriel seemed to feel Daniel's presence and turned around. "Who are you?"

Danny cleared his throat. "My name is Daniel Novak. I'm a reporter."

"Novak?" asked the patient. Danny's attention turned to him and his face paled. The man sitting up in the hospital bed, it was his brother. It was Jimmy.

"Jimmy?" he whispered.

The patient tilted his head slightly. "You knew my vessel?"

Danny's head was spinning. "Vessel? What?"

Gabriel looked at his little brother. "Really, Cas? Your vessel's name is Jimmy. That's kinda lame, little bro."

"He was a devout man. He actually prayed for this," Cas told him.

"Well, this is all very sweet and touching and everything, but can I start my healing now, so we can all be on our way?" Balthazar interrupted.

Cas nodded.

"Wait, what?" Danny was very confused. "What do you mean I 'knew your vessel?' What the hell are you talking about?!"

Cas tilted his head again. "You called me Jimmy. Jimmy Novak is my vessel. I was unaware he had living relations outside Amelia and Claire."

Danny swallowed. "So you're saying you're basically possessing my brother? And that he prayed for it?!"

"In technical terms, yes."

"Then, what are you?"

"I'm an Angel of The Lord."

Danny gave a nervous laugh. "Seriously? Do you honestly expect me to believe that? I mean, come one! We've been looking for you for years! Jimmy, this isn't funny."

Cas tilted his head and frowned. "I wasn't trying to be funny. And I'm not–"

"Ignore him," Gabriel interrupted. "He doesn't know the definition of funny."

"Which brings me to you two," Danny said giving a pointed look and Gabriel and Balthazar. "Who the hell are you two, and what the hell are you doing with my brother?!"

"Well, we're two people who actually care about our dear brother, who just so happens to be wearing your brother. It's quite simple, really," Balthazar explained. "My name is Balthazar, in case you didn't quite catch my dear older brother screaming it downstairs. And this," he gestured to the man in the bed, "is my little brother Castiel."

"Gabriel's here too," Gabriel told his brother.

"Yes, and that's Gabriel," Balthazar informed Danny.

"And you guys are... ?" Danny prompted.

"Cas told you and you didn't believe him."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe you three are angels? Like, with wings and stuff?"

"Yeah, like Kotex," Gabriel smirked.

"What?"

"Just ignore him and he'll go away," said Balthazar. "But yes, we are angels. And if we are finished our nice little chat, I have some healing I need to get done."

Danny stared at Balthazar as he put a hand on Cas's chest. A bluish glow surrounded the hand, and it had appeared in Castiel's eyes and mouth as well. After a minute, the light faded.

"There, all fixed up and ready to go."

Cas lifted his hand up to his face and flexed his fingers. He turned to his brother, and thanked him. He then turned to Danny and said, "Your brother is safe with me. He is fine. Do not worry about him." Then, Castiel was gone.

Danny turned around to find the other two angels had vanished as well, leaving him alone in the empty room. He sighed, got up, and left.

As he passed the secretary, she asked him he had gotten all he needed. "I'm not really sure," was his reply as left the lobby.

He got to his car and got in. He placed his head and his hands. What the hell had just happened? He blinked in realization. That's must be what Amelia meant. Jimmy was with angels. Well, he was being worn by one. His brother was being used as a meat suit. Great. Danny sighed again and shook his head. "I need a drink." And he drove away.


End file.
